


Chad

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [34]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 2





	Chad

**N’djamena**

“Well this is certainly different… I thought we had seen real poverty in Central African Republic, but this, this is another level.” Ray looked around sadly, observing the awful living conditions surrounding them.

“I know, that’s why I signed us up for First Aid, we will be patching up wounds and testing for malaria, any preference?” Tomás tried to remain light-hearted but the second they had left the airport it was apparent how bad things really could be for the people of Chad.

“If you don’t mind I would rather avoid injuries, I am not that great with blood and uhh other bodily fluids. Are you sure I am qualified to inject people though?!” Ray smiled nervously and Tomás explained that it was a simple pinprick and smear on a special card that would be sent for testing.

They set about their tasks, having been shown (briefly) what to do. The hours ticked by and finally Ray was dismissed for the day and he looked around to find his travel buddy but he couldn’t see him anywhere in the vicinity. He searched the nearby tents but no Tomás, he even attempted to ask if anyone else had seen him but no one had, very strange. He took out his mobile and saw in an instant he had no signal, of course, Ray decided he’s best course of action wast to return to their motel and try again, Tomás was an adult and Ray tried to convince himself he had called it a day and already returned to N’djamena.

Ray left a scribbled note and garbled message with another of the volunteers, in the hope that if Tomás reappeared at the testing sight he would know where he had gone and left on the mini bus returning to the capital.


End file.
